The Curse is Broken
by nine-orcids
Summary: Snow and Prince Charming stopped Regina from casting the Curse, and are left with a certain evil spell caster on hand. They begin the execution for him, but it is stopped by someone Rumpelstiltskin believed to be dead. Rumbelle
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Much as it pains me to say it, I don't own "Once Upon a Time"… T-T_

_**AN: No curse**_

* * *

"Rumpelstiltskin, you have been sentenced to death by beheading. Do you have anything to say in your defense before this sentence is carried out?" the voice of King James called out, almost reluctantly. After all, the imp had played a major part of getting him together with his wife. Therefore, he had also had a part of ridding them of the Evil Queen and reinstating Queen Snow to power.

Allowing the beast to talk wasn't something many expect, nor was addressing him by name. for so long, The Dark One had been known as the Dealmaker, the creature, imp, or an animal of the lowest form. Most were not even sure if he had a name..

"Not really dearie, now if ye could just get on with it? I'm sure we'll all have somethin we would rather be doin," the green skinned creature called back, letting out a mad giggle. He was the Dark One, so this was really just a formality to him. The only thing that could kill him was his dagger, and that had been safely hidden for over three hundred years.

"Very well, bring out the blade!" he called to some unseen person.

A rustle went through the gathered crowd as one of Snow White's Seven Dwarves came forward and entered the ring of fairies whose magic prevented him from escaping. He was one of the older looking of the bunch, his glasses covered eyes trained on the ornate box he carried. He set it down beside the Dark One's shackled form and withdrew the small sword like instrument inside.

The prisoner's reptilian like eyes widened in disbelief and fear. The very blade he had thought safely hidden was now in front of him, waiting to end his life and send the curse onto its next victim. It was the very dagger he had used to end the life of the previous Dark One, Zoso, so long ago to protect his son.

"I hope yer ready Dearie," he whispered to the Dwarf known as Doc, "for whoever kills the Dark One with his own dagger takes on his powers. The dark is a very seductive power, no matter how good ye are. I wish ye luck with the curse."

The old dwarf visibly gulped and nodded sadly. He knew the risk and he accepted what would happen to him. He was willing to sacrifice the rest of his life for his family, even if he would no longer be able to join the harmonious whistling of his brothers. It had already been worked out, and they had decided he would be spending the rest of his days in the cage down in the mines he had hatched in so long ago.

"Any last words or requests Rumpelstiltskin?" James called down, raising his hand to signal the dwarf.

"Aye, I do," the one time spinner replied with another giggle, his voice lacking its normal nasally quality. "But only this: I clearly outlined what I wanted in all my contracts. If people don't read the fine print, it would be their own fault and not mine. After all, magic always comes at a price!"

"So you say beast!" a voice called at him, most likely a dissatisfied soul he had once made a deal with. Not everyone got their happily ever after when they made a deal with the seemingly most evil man in existence.

"That is enough!" Reul Ghorm, or the Blue Fairy, called out, shushing the crowd. "Your majesty, if this is to be done, it has to be done soon! Our magic isn't strong enough to hold him forever!"

"Aye, if yer going to kill me than do it already Dearie!" the deal maker agreed, perhaps for the first time, with the pesky fairy. He had lived for three hundred years already, and he was tired. When Snow and Prince Charming had defeated the Evil Queen, they had destroyed his one chance at getting his son back from the Land Without Magic. He had nothing left to live for, and he was ready for rest. It was someone else's turn to carry the burden.

"Very well," James agreed, nodding to Doc. "You may proceed."

The prisoner's head was forced down onto a rough wooden block by one of the other dwarves, Grumpy if he wasn't mistaken. Doc clutched the Kris dagger to his chest for a moment and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry for this," he whispered to the man who's life he was about to end, tears pooling in his eyes as the reality of what he was about to do dawned on him.

"It's alright Dearie," the magician whispered in return, surprising the only two that could hear him by how normal he sounded. "I'll warn ye now, the dagger grants a lot of unfathomable knowledge and immense magical power to the poor soul whose name appears on the blade. Be ready for the rush of power, and for the voices. Don't listen, or ye'll regret it."

Speaking to the dwarf that held him down, he warned, "When one is killed with the dagger, he goes bad very fast. I suggest ye get him to the cell as quickly as possible, if ye aren't goin to outright kill him."

"Why are you telling us this?" Grumpy demanded, forcing the man's head even harder into the block so that he stared into the waiting basket.

"Because I see the same fear in yer brother that I felt when I took on the curse. History will repeat itself, for he only means to help. I took over for my predecessor because I wanted to save my son. The Dark spirit will eat him alive, just as it did me," Rumpelstiltskin told him gently.

"Now will ye get on with it?" he grumbled, "I wish to finally be able to rest…"

"Very well," Grumpy agreed. "Doc?"

The dwarf raised the knife over his head and began the downward arc that would sever the head from the spine. The mob watched in silence as the quiet little man proceed to kill the beast they felt had terrorized them for far too long.

"Wait, STOP!" a feminine voice shouted from the gathered onlookers, a small cloaked figure darting out of the crowd and crashing into the executioner. The two flew off the raised dais, and the blade he had held clattered to the floor.

Gasp began flying as speculations of who this new person could be, for who would willingly save the Dark One?

"Who are you?" Queen Snow demanded as gathered guards brought the interloper before the King and Queen.

The navy colored hood was wrenched back to show a woman with striking blue eyes and long brown hair that tumbled down her back in waves. She wore travel and service worn clothing, but made of obviously good fabric.

"My name is Belle, formerly of Avonlea!" she shouted in answer, her voice carrying over the den of the crowd. "I cannot let you kill this man!"

"Belle?" James asked curiously, pausing to think a moment. "Sir Maurice's only daughter, Belle?"

"Yes," she told them, ignoring the new mutters coursing through the crowd.

"But we were told you were taken as a prisoner to the Dark One," Snow interjected. "If he is killed, wouldn't you be free?"

The woman smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I have not been Rumpelstiltskin's prisoner in a long time. I voluntarily went with him to save my people from the Ogres, and became the caretaker for his castle. Over time…" she trailed off and looked toward the man in question.

"We fell in love," she finished in a whisper everyone heard.

"That is impossible!" the Blue Fairy called out, flying beside her. "The Dark One is incapable of love!"

"That's what ye thing Dearie," the spinner called to her, fighting against his capture to raise his head and looked the fairy in the eye.

"That can't be true," Snow called out, looking between the two prisoners. "Surely you're just putting misplaced feelings on your capture."

"No, what we have is true love," the girl assured the queen, "and I can prove it with one kiss."

The two monarchs looked at each other in confusion. They knew the power of true love, for it had brought them together more times than they could count. True love was the most powerful magic in existence, the one thing that could break any curse.

"You can't truly love this… thing!" the Blue Fairy shouted in disbelief, gesturing to the imp.

Belle smiled sadly again and nodded.

"He does look a fright when you look at him in a glance, but once you get past the gruesome exterior… he's one of the gentlest souls you can ever meet. I found that out, and I fell in love," she told her listeners.

"That's all well and good," one peasant shouted, "but we came here to see the monster's blood run free! Get on with it already!"

More shouts sounded, agreeing with the first.

"Let us see the monster's whore join him in death!" another voice called out, spurning more agreement.

Three of the guardsmen pulled her onto the dais and pushed her down by the one she had tried to save. Grumpy was pushed away, and the dagger was brought forward again as well as an axe.

"Stop!" Snow shouted, standing up to rush to the railing that prevented her from venturing down to the executioners' platform.

"Belle!" the dealmaker said in dread as he fought towards her and struggled to break his shackles. But he was powerless to stop anything that was happening.

"I love you Rumpel," she whispered to him, meeting him halfway as their lips finally met in a kiss.

A pulse of pure magic swept out from them, sweeping over onlookers. Those who could see watched in shock as the Dark Ones' molten green grey skin began to flake apart and fall away. His rat's nest of curls slowly straightened themselves, his claws began to recede, and his large amber eyes shrunk to normal sized brown irises.

Remembering that day so long ago that she had first kissed him, she pressed her lips to his again so that the kiss could work its magic.

The man looked at his love in wonder as new feelings rushed through his body. The magic was slowly slipping away from him he realized before he began to seize up. He stood rigidly, his shackles bursting apart as power began vibrating the air around him. A purple tinted black cloud began to spill from his mouth, flooding above him to everyone's shock. The Dark One's powers were being expelled from his body thanks to True Love's Kiss, the only thing strong enough to break any curse.

The watchers crouched in fear, trying to shield themselves from the spikes of power coming from the dais. They began running, trying to get themselves to the safety they believed distance would give them. Doc was pulled into the shelter of his brothers by Grumpy, and Charming pulled his wife behind him so that he may protect her should a stray shot of the evil energy come their way.

When the dark mist seem to stop, the prisoner looked down at his onetime captive for the first time with his own eyes. They no longer possessed the look of a mad man, or the reptilian quality that had blocked her looking into his soul.

His curse had been broken and he was finally free.

"It can't be," Reul Ghorm whispered in awe, palming her wand. There was no way of telling if he still had any powers.

"What just happen?" Charming demanded, Snow looking on behind him.

"True Love," Nova whispered from her place in the circle, sneaking a look at Grumpy from the corner of her eye, "it's broken his curse."

"So what," Dopey called out in confusion, "we just let them go?"

"Why not?" Grumpy asked, stepping forward. "He did play a part in defeating the Evil Queen, and he is no longer the Dark One…"

"Are you?" he asked suddenly, turning to the man in question.

No sound was heard as they waited for his answer.

"I don't know," the man confessed, reaching for his love. It was much to the surprise of those still gathered that he spoke in a heavily accented brogue instead of the twittering voice they were accustomed too. "I can still feel the flow of power, but it is not what it was before. For the first time in a long time… my thoughts are my own."

"That's good," the king agreed, not sure how to proceed. They had come to end the life of the Dark One, but he had been freed of his curse. They were therefore backed into a corner, for they couldn't let him go but they also couldn't punish him for something he had done while under the influence of dark magic.

"It's alright, yer highness, I understand yer problem," Rumpelstiltskin called up, smiling honestly instead of the maniacal sneer that usually graced his face.

"Do what you must."

"What are you talking about Rum?" Belle demanded, rounding on him.

"Belle, darling, I've done a lot of things in my life. Even if I was under the Dark One's curse, I was still aware of what I was doing. I chose to do a lot of it, and for that I have to punished," he told her gently, dragging her closer to him.

"No!" she said in fear, quickly drawing him into a kiss. "I just got you back, you can't leave me so soon!"

"Sweetheart, it is a'right. It has to be done," he told her, gesturing for one of the dwarves to come and restrain her. He knew something of her meeting with Grumpy and the bond she seem to share with him for it. The small angry man would look after her.

"Lock him up," the King told his guards reluctantly, motioning them forward.

* * *

_AN: Tell me what you think, because I'm thinking of making a series instead of just a oneshot out of this._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Much as it pains me to say it, I don't own "Once Upon a Time"… T-T_

The light was dim here, not as easy to see in now that his long held curse had finally been broken. He had been a creature of the dark the last time he was here, so it had been easier to blend into the shadows. But only hours later and he was a brand new man, once more the crippled coward he had been when he stabbed his predecessor.

On the bright side, while he could now feel the cold of the caves, he could also conjure fire to warm himself. The Dark One's power had been negated by the power of the fairy diamonds surrounding him. Now that he was just a regular sorcerer, or so he assumed, he was exempt for his power was no longer pure darkness. Its color had changed from the deep purple it had been since the curse started to a darker blue, one that reminded him of his beloved's eyes.

That was fitting in a way, for she was the goodness in him.

It was a mystery to him how he still had powers. He had been just an everyday spinner and an occasional tailor, a master in his craft and a member of a trade guild. Not many bought from him in his village home, for they knew his reputation as a coward. He had been forced to travel to a far off market every month to make the money to support his family. His wares were wanted for their quality, and he had had several wealthy patrons come his way.

But he could never make the money needed to truly sponsor his wife it the way she wanted to live. That was one of the reasons she left him, as well as the fact that she had never loved him. He had killed her for that, once he found her again.

Her lover had vowed vengeance against him, for her death. That was something he might have to look out for now, for vengeance was a powerful motivator. He had had the magic bean and would have been able to create a portal to another land. A land in which he would most likely find a way for him to have his revenge.

On the other hand, there were also those who currently wanted him dead for the power he had once held. His old apprentice was one such person.

His first and only visitor had been his second apprentice: one he had taken after Cora's betrayal.

"The star pupil Regina is dead and the Dark One has been destroyed in a matter of speaking. King James and Queen Snow lead their realm in a time of peace as they start their family. What happens to you now Master?" the other magician taunted, clinging to his staff.

"You sit in your cage for the rest of your life like the beast you truly are!" the other man answered himself, laughing at the prisoner. "You are powerless now, done in by the very thing you always preached against!"

"So you think boy," the spinner snarled at his one time student. "Tell me, has Arthur truly been following your directions these last twenty years?"

"Yes Master," the richly dressed man taunted again, leaning close, "and it has gained me lavish comforts in his castle and more power than I could ever hope for."

The spinner smiled at the other wizard, looking once more his old self with his maniacal grin.

"But dearie, ye've forgotten somethin most important about magic. It always comes at a price. Where is yer familiar Merlin?" he demanded, gesturing to the man's empty shoulder. "Where's yer damned bird?"

This caused the other magician pause, a look that was almost saddened appearing on his face. He gave no answer, so the spinner answered for him.

"Ye lost him, some years ago did ye no? Ye became engrossed in Dark Magic and he fled your mind," Rumpelstiltskin told him.

"Familiars are creatures of light magic, like fairies. They canna last bound to a dark soul. That is why Regina was so alone, the darkness and want of revenge that clung to her soul," he further recited, as if he was teaching a lesson once more.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" a voice rang out, the captain of the platoon that guarded him rushing forward with his hand on his sword.

"He's no one dearie, but one come to see the Dark One done in," the prisoner called out, his grin still in place.

"Why you!" Merlin whispered in anger, raising his hand to send the soldier flying back into the cave wall for daring to bare his sword at someone of such a higher rank. But to his surprise, nothing happened. He turned quickly, raising his staff toward the spinner. Again, there was no flash as magic was performed.

"Ye're but a projection dearie," Rumpel reminded him with a giggle. "A shadow without a host to journey to the places you canna go."

In anger, the vision of Merlin disappeared in a flash of purple sparks.

The captain turned to his charge, his hand still on the hilt of his blade. He examined the area where the projection had stood, as if looking for boot prints or something to show that the apparition had truly been there.

"Yer not gonna find anything dearie," Rumpel assured him, leaning against the spikes that formed the barrier that kept him in. "He was but a smoke and mirrors image, nothin more and nothin less."

"And you know who this scum is?" the man demanded, standing from where he had been kneeling on the hard dirt floor.

"Aye, an ex-student of mine come to see if he could salvage any of my old powers for himself," the prisoner answered with a grin. "Not much he could get from me now, is there?"

He let out another giggle before turning serious once more.

"So have their majesties decided what to do with me yet?" he demanded, turning to look at the rock walls of his cell.

"No, not yet Dealmaker," the captain answered, "but the Queen would have me ask if there is anything you require while you reside here."

The onetime demon considered him for a moment before nodding, "Aye there is. If ye wouldna mind bringin me a few herbs for my leg, an old wound is starting to act up again now that it isnna be healed with magic. Ye can ask any physician or hedge witch as to what harmless ones ye may bring me, as I really just need somethin to stop the pain."

"Whatever Conjurer," the man growled as he turned away, only going along with it as it was an order from his Queen. He had been here before the man's curse was supposedly broken and he remembered what the imp had been like. He was convinced that his prisoner was just faking his miraculous recovery, seeing as it was common sense that the Dark One didn't have a True Love.

He turned to leave and started heading for the surface.

"_Well that was a little rude of him, don't you think Wizard_?" a strange voice asked, echoing in his head.

The spinner froze in place, his head darting around to try and find the source of the strange sounds. The only thing out of place was a pair of floating orbs, a shift in the light revealing them to be a pair of coal black eyes surrounded by fiery orange fir.

It was a fox… and it seemed to be speaking to him from within his head.

"So what are you supposed to be?" the Spinner demanded, leaning against his cage bars.

"_I am your familiar, Wizard_," the fox told him, the creature's voice once more echoing through his mind.

"Familiar? In case ye havnna heard Fox, I'm the Dark One. I am evil incarnated in this land, and therefore I donna have a familiar. Now go beast, and leave me in peace," Rumpel snarled, gesturing for him to go.

"_You are Rumpelstiltskin, are you not?"_ the fox questioned through bared teeth. "_The last Dark One who voluntarily gave up his power for his True Love?" _

"Aye, what of it?" the spinner demanded, picking at the leather of his pants. Not the greatest chose of clothing when one is being kept in a leaking cave when one has a bum leg.

"_So, when the Dark One left your soul, it took the Dark with it. Belle's kiss set you free of the Dark Conjurer_," the Fox told him, an almost grin on its face.

"Aye," the spinner agreed.

"_You already had the magic within you when you pierced Zoso with the Dagger. It's a wonder no one saw it beforehand, but you were close to discovering it yourself_," the fox went on. "_That is why you still have magic now_."

"So ye say Fox," Rumpel snarled, surprising himself with his bravery today. Perhaps his years as the Dark One had better prepared him for hiding his cowardice. "I worked in the market for years and many a magician passed through. One would have noticed if I held power."

"_Don't sell yourself short Wizard_," the fox said further, his tone almost irritated by his human's low opinion of himself.

Before the spinner could further retort, a voice rang out.

"Who are you talking to Conjurer?" the captain called to him angrily, shuffling forward to stuff food and a thin packet of herbs through the bars.

"The bloody fox," the spinner answered casually, examining his spoils.

"What fox?" one of the other guards demanded, brandishing his torch around.

The fox that claimed to be his familiar had spent the whole of their conversation sitting on a rock ledge, near the ceiling of the cave. He had moved into the shadows to avoid being spotted by the guards, and further laid himself down to avoid the torchlight. The guards didn't see him, and therefore came to the conclusion he was having yet more delusions.

"Stop talking to yourself Conjurer!" the Captain snapped, slapping the bars of his cage.

"Yes Sir!" Rumpelstiltskin answered, snapping off a smart salute and giggling to himself as he began crushing his herbs with two rocks.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Captain snapped angrily, gesturing to the rocks in his prisoner's grasps.

"I'm making a poultice dearie, to put on my wound to draw out the pain. Kind of hard to do without a mortar and pestle donna ye think?" the prisoner answered with a smile.

"So a rock…" the guardsman who had remarked on the fox muttered, rubbing his chin as he still scanned the cave walls.

"Aye, it is a part of most physician's basic arsenal. Whoever gave yer captain the herbs forgot a few steps dearie," the prisoner advised the guard, mixing the crushed herbs with water and applying the mixture to the cloth the herbs had come in. He then tied the cloth around the area of his leg that bothered him and flashed a smile at his guard.

"What's yer name boy?" he demanded suddenly, turning towards his captive audience.

"Quinten!" the guardsman snapped off in shock. "William Quinten, sir!"

His only answer was a light giggle.

* * *

Sir Maurice of Avonlea had been summoned to the castle of King James and Queen Snow for some urgent reason that apparently involved Belle.

He had ordered his men to make ready to leave as soon as he saw her name on the paper bidding him come. It had been nearly seven years since he had seen his beloved daughter, since she had left with that beast so that their people could be safe. He had had no news of her in all that time, and he had not known if she was alive or dead.

The Beast had kept his beautiful girl locked up for all of this time and if there was a chance she had escaped his clutches…

When the company of men that reached the royal's castle, they were shown to what had been Queen Eva's private garden. The beds grew wild with flowers of every kind imaginable, still in blood even after years of neglect. They were met by Snow White, who was slowly working to bring her mother's gardens back to their former glory.

"Your majesty, you sent for me to come for you had news of my daughter, Lady Belle?" he asked gruffly, hardly letting himself breath.

Slowly the woman stood up and wiped her hands on the leather apron that shielded her silk dress from the soil. Her ebony hair hung in front of her eyes, making it difficult to read her expression.

"Yes, Sir Maurice," she said in way of greeting, nodding at him, "we have been waiting for you. We have taken the Lady into our home for now, until it is determined what is to be done with her. You see, a strange turn of events has led to the stay of your daughter in this castle my Lord."

"Please my Queen," he whispered, "tell me everything."

* * *

Swirls of purple smoke began to twirl around the room as the black top hat span in lazy circles, forming a whirlwind than span faster as the hat enlarged.

The madman laughed gleefully as his long held goal was finally achieved. He had found a way to travel between magical worlds again, now that he had create another portal jumping hat. He could finally go home to his daughter, after who knows how long had passed in the Enchanted Forest.

He jumped through the portal, landing on his feet in the red curtained dressed room of the Portal of Doors. Every few feet in the enormous room there was a door, none which looked the same as the next. He eagerly stalked towards a gray and brown wooden door that look more suited for a tavern, but it would take him home.

The Mad Hatter was finally leaving the hell that was Wonderland, and the Evil Queen had better be ready, for he would have his revenge.


End file.
